jojofandomcom-20200222-history
I Want You
| |album= |label= Columbia Village Roadshow |length= 1:30 (TV) 3:52 (Album) |use= Anime Episodes Episode 76-TBA |previous= Akuyaku◇Concerto ~Hol Horse and Boingo~ |next= TBA}} "I Want You" is a 1996 single by the Australian pop group from their 1997 . It was used as the ending theme of the anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable. A Limited Edition of Savage Garden's second , " " was released in Japan to promote the anime, featuring a picture of Josuke on the cover. Ending Description The ending animation begins with the Arrow slowly panning across the scene as dim lights slowly flash. With the final flash, the Arrow is replaced by Josuke's pointing hand as the scene continues panning upwards to his face. Josuke then smiles and turns before striking a pose with both of his hands above his head. The scenery changes as an outline of Josuke becomes the night sky, with a disco-light shaped heart in the middle. The scene slowly zooms into the heart, which fades away into the streets of Morioh. The scenery continues down a cul-de-sac, with Jotaro, Ryohei and Tomoko Higashikata all standing around it. The scene then continues into the Morioh Train Station, with an advertisement billboard for the Cinderella Beauty Salon inside. A train passes by, transitioning into Morioh Town Square. The scenery continues down the street, leading past Yukako, Tamami and Toshikazu standing in front of Ghost Alley. As the shot further continues down the road, Okuyasu and Keicho Nijimura stand outside the abandoned house they made into their home. The scene then moves past the famous Anjuro Rock and transitions to Josuke, wearing a necklace with two houses attached to it as the road winds and weaves into obscurity. The scene then cuts quickly to close-up shots of Josuke singing along to the song before zooming into one of the house's windows. Inside the home is a panicked Koichi, along with his mother and Yukako behind him suspended in the air, along with broken furniture and flowers. The scenery continues through the home and into a hallway, which resembles a hospital's. This fades into a dark tunnel made up of shipping creates with multiple arrows inside. The scenery finally changes to feature a pier and lighthouse, with Joseph's yacht docked outside it. Zooming into the lighthouse's lamp reveals it to be a peace sign, leading into the scenery becoming filled with reflections of Josuke in a diamond. The scene then pans out to reveal the diamond being in the center of a large, golden "J"; with a heart on the left and Killer Queen's skull on the right. Lyrics Full Song Trivia *The symbols on the "J" emblem are icons that define several characters and themes in Part IV, including: Josuke's heart pin from his jacket, the hand from Jotaro's hat, a diamond and number "4" referencing the title, and the skull emblem featured on Yoshikage Kira's tie and Killer Queen's belt. *The band Savage Garden was previously used in the name of an arc along with a carrier pigeon in Part VI. *In a tweet, Darren Hayes, a member of Savage Garden was more than happy to license their song for the anime, admiring the JoJo series in general. References Site Navigation Category:Music Category:Song